This invention concerns anti-inflammatory and analgetic agents which are 9-anthryloxyaminoalkanes.
Anti-inflammatory and analgetic activity has been demonstrated by compounds representing a variety of structural classes, including, for example, the corticosteroids, aspirin and related compounds, derivatives of arylacetic and arylpropionic acids, and relatives to phenylbutazone. However, no repesentative of any of these classes of compounds is regarded as ideal.
It has now been discovered that certain 9-anthryloxy aminoalkanes and related compounds exhibit useful anti-inflammatory and analgetic activity.
Compounds somewhat structurally and functionally similar to the compounds of the present invention are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 392,859, which discloses certain .alpha.-naphthylaminoalkylamines as antiinflammatory and analgetic agents.